1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of designing and fabricating a plush toy which closely resembles the preselected subject while maintaining an attractive yet comforting enclave into which the user of the plush toy device may snuggle to feel protected, safe and warm, thus suitable to be used as a bed for a pet or a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of designing and fabricating plush toys has a long history and many variations. As the plush toy device evolved from a simple cotton work sock stuffed and stitched to resemble a monkey to the family of stylized toy friends filled with beans (polymer beads). The prior art lacks any teaching of forming an enclave within the design with the placement of appropriate appendages to provide additional encapsulation of the user within the enclave while not detracting from the preselected thematic presentation to produce devices for a preselected user.
Currently there are many types of devices that may be used to provide a comforting resting niche to a child or a pet. Most of the devices can be lumped into a group referred to as "pillow with basket" consisting of a receptacle into which an overstuffed pillow or oversized sheet of fluffy material may be inserted. However, this type of arrangement does not enable the user to construct an enclave space that holds its shape, form and function.
The device designed and fabricated according to the teachings of this invention produces a pattern based on the anatomic style of a selected form such as a wild animal. The pattern is used with a preselected material such as a sheet of plush fabric to construct an out of the womb cavity which provides a device which may be deployed inside the abode of an owner or parent to provide emotional support to a user such as a wild animal, domestic animal or small child, much the way a nest provides support for birds and animals in the wild.
This device acts as a surrogate mother or pet parent and provides a soft, warm, surface fabricated of sheet material such as imitation fur of a preselected design, color, thickness and composition, that touches and cradles the user into relaxation. The user such as pets feel safe, sheltered, and warm in the thick material shaped to provide an enclave in which the user may easily fall comfortably asleep as the design and fabrication provides a device which insulates the loss of body heat through the base of the device while the surround portion of the device absorbs the body heat of the user and maintains the cavity at a temperature which has a high comfort level to the user.
The current art provides many plush pillow devices available to perform the function of a bed for a pet or a small child. None have solved the problem of holding a shape that produces a cavity or enclave to surround the user of the bed. In the current art pillows must be fluffed and repositioned or folded upon initiation of each use to produce even the most basic covering or nest environment for the user.
Solutions to eliminate the repositioning or refolding use hard structures such as a basket, box or the like to hold the pillow in a desired attitude or shape. This solution results in a border of stiff, usually unyielding frame which is unattractive and could inflict injury or pain upon contact with the user. It is known that cats enjoy kneading into soft contours of their bedding before lying down. Animal behaviorists believe when animals such as the cat and others are born, they are a blind, helpless bundle of fur in search of warmth and food. When they cuddle against mom and find a teat, they knead the area with their paws while suckling to make sure the milk supply keeps coming. This behavior of pushing with the paws continues upon encountering a nurturing environment. The user of the prior art device may encounter the hard support structure and become injured or at least discouraged from using the device.
Contrary to the devices produced by the prior art a device constructed according to the teaching of this invention produce a product that is soft, inviting, and provides a warm environment.
Other research has found that listening to rhythmical sounds such as heartbeats are very soothing to children and animals. These sounds seem to block out whatever internal or external discomforts are bothering the listener.
Thus, there has long been a need for an arrangement which allows the user, be it a wild or domestic animal, a child or even an adult, to safely and easily enter without preparation (other than the user's final kneading) and simply snuggle into an enclave which is soft, warm and inviting.
It is desired that the arrangement be based upon the combined expertise of scientists, wild and endangered animal trainers, medical doctors, and psychologists as well as scientific field studies and reports. A partial list of such scientific resources is: Penelope Leach, Ph.D., Lee Zasloff, Ph.D. and Aline H. Kidd. Ph.D., Research Coordinators, School of Veterinary Medicine, University of California, Davis, Calif., Jeffery Moussaieff Masson, Ph.D., Dr. Jeanne Cavelos, Astro Physicist, Eddie William, Education Curator Endangered Animals, Wildlife Safari, Cynthia Gamble, Wild Animal Trainer, Center for Endangered Cats, Stevanne Auervach, Ph.D, Drs. Liebl, Done, Merriman, Elston, and Browining, D. V. M.'s.
It is further desired that the arrangement provide an environment for the user which may reduce depression, loneliness and calm fears as well as provide a surround in which an instinctive sense of safety is nurtured in a manner similar to that produced by nests which protect baby animals that are typically small, inept, and defenseless.
It is further desired that by being the provider of such an arrangement, the user may be encouraged to grow attached to and become imprinted to the provider.
It is further desired that the arrangement assist in alleviating the loneliness that frequently results from domesticity of captive animals.
It is further desired that the engagement provide a comfort object (analogous to the adoption of the teddy bear or other beloved objects) that may stand in for absent mothers as sort of a talisman of security, safety and affection so that the object will probably be the users most emotionally important possession. The attachment may be described as contact comfort; something that once discovered is easy to remedy.
It is desired that the device incorporate warm, textured materials that provide contact comfort and provide a cozy surface to which the user may press against as well as feel wrapped in warmth and security as if closely held.
It is further desired that the device provide an environment similar to the voices, mother's heartbeats, or other sounds the user may prefer such as repetitive rhythmical sounds that the user may have lived with before in the womb.